Gorkon
Gorkon, Son of Toq was a Klingon male introduced in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. He was portrayed by David Warner, who played a number of Star Trek related roles, including that of St. John Talbot. History In the 2250s Gorkon was an officer in the Klingon Defence Force, reaching the rank of General. By the 2260s he was on the Klingon High Council, where he was a voice of reason and moderation on the council. He was an ally of the Chancellor Sturka. Gorkon was the father of Azetbur, Karel, Kell and Kintazh, Gorkon was widowed by 2293. Only his daughter Azetbur survived him. He was an educated man who collected and read the works of the human playwright William Shakespeare in the original Klingon. By 2293 Gorkon became the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, with General Chang serving as his chief of staff. In that year the Klingon moon Praxis exploded, causing catostrophic damage to the Klingon homeworld Qo'noS and destroying the Empire's key energy production facilities. Gorkon soon realized that the Empire was in serious trouble, and that they did not have the resources to grapple with this disaster. Gorkon reached out and was put in contact with Starfleet officer Captain Spock. The two men began a dialog and soon Gorkon requested negotiations to end hostilities with the Federation. As part of the process Gorkon soon left for Earth. Before leaving he arranged with the council that should anything happen to him that his daughter be named Chancellor in his place. Gorkon's ship met with the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), who began to escort them towards Earth. Gorkon, Azetbur, Chang, Brigadier Kerla, and guards boarded the Enterprise for a tour and a dinner. Unfortunately Romulan Ale was served at the dinner, loosening the inhibitions of the participants who began arguing amongst each other. Gorkon stopped the argument saying they had a long way to go. Having overheard the racial remarks the Enterprise transporter crewmen made, Azetbur wasn't sure that peace with the humans would work. She was also dubious about Kirk, who she could see really didn't like Klingons. Gorkon was sympathetic to Kirk, knowing that his anger towards the Klingons was because he was grieving the loss of his son David at the hands of Kruge. Unfortunately a number of individuals from within the Empire, the Federation, and the Romulan Empire who did not want peace began a conspiracy to stop Gorkon. Led by General Chang, Starfleet's Admiral Cartwright, and Nanclus of Romulus the conspiracy assassinated Gorkon. They framed James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy for Gorkon's death, however the two men were able to escape from Rura Penthe with assistance from the Enterprise crew and unmask the conspiracy before the Federation President could be assassinated by the conspiracy. With Chang having been killed in combat against the Enterprise and the other conspiracy members either dead or in custody the negotiations between the Klingons and the Federation at the Khitomer colony proceeded and were successfully concluded. Gorkon would go on to become a revered figure in not only the Klingon Empire, but in the Federation as well. Both the Empire and Starfleet would name starships after the Chancellor who sought peace with the Federation and was martyred for his efforts. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous